Annabeth and the Minotaur (Explicit Lemons)
by HodorHodorHodorHodorHodor
Summary: What if Annabeth was on guard duty the day Percy came to Camp Half-Blood? What would have happened differently? Warning, explicit rape, and yes, this was just made for the sake of lemons. Not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

AN: There will be explicit lemons, several of which will be rape. If you can't handle it, scrub your eyes with bars of soap; you will never see the screen you read these words on, or anything else, again. Chapter 1 occurs during Book 1. The idea came about when I asked myself, 'What if Annabeth met the Minotaur?' And my sick, twisted mind filled in the blanks.

Chapter 1 - Taken by the Minotaur.

I walked the Camp Half-blood border, keeping my eyes open. Of course no monster would actually step foot in camp; but Chiron had relayed me a message from the Oracle. Why I even listened to her, I don't know. The words flashed through my mind again.

Three lives saved, a great cost paid,

stand watch on the edge of Thalia's shade.

Lighting flared above me, a constant reminder. Zeus's symbol had been stolen, someone had taken the Lightning Bolt; and the thief hadn't been found. Of course Olympus tried to hush it up, but I was there the day the thief hit. I saw the alarms, I saw the thunder and lightning brewing above Olympus. I could figure out what happened even before Athena told me.

And what was this 'great cost' I would pay to stand watch here? Whatever it was, I needed some sort of sacrifice. I needed a way to show my devotion; having been on Olympus the day the lightning bolt was stolen, I was a suspect. If I paid a cost, then so be it.

A roar caught my attention in the distance. A roar sounding from the recesses of a throat that could never have been human. Minotaur.

My eyes caught three people, running for all they were worth. I recognized the man at the back, or more precisely, the satyr. And two others; a boy around my age, twelve at the most, and a woman, presumably his mother.

The creature barreled behind them, crashing into Grover before grabbing the mother's waist. The boy turned around, frozen stiff with fear, as the Minotaur raised his mother into the air, slowly tightening its grip.

Grover got to his feet and leapt at the Minotaur, while the boy leaped onto its other shoulder. They both grasped hold of its horns, and the beast dropped the woman, before shaking its head wildly in an attempt to dislodge its passengers.

The boy flew off first, crashing into a tree, before getting to his feet. I glanced towards him; he seemed uncertain about what to do.

'Run!' I yelled, and both him and his mother started running past me.

Grover's grip fell short, and he fell to the ground, before standing back up. The Minotaur was going to kill him if I didn't do something.

'Grover!' I yelled, pulling my hat from my pocket and tossing it to him. A Christmas gift from my mother, a hat that could hide whoever wore it. Grover snatched it from the air, and pulled it on.

The Minotaur looked perplexed while I heard Grover's footsteps echo behind me as he ran for the camp. It then turned two eyes towards me, before growling. I raised my spear, determined to meet it blow for blow. It was pointless trying to outrun the thing, as Grover and his friends had demonstrated. If I could kill it, I might survive.

It lowered its head, then charged towards me. But the creature was a marathon runner, whereas I was a sprinter; in the long term it would exhaust me. In the short term, I could evade it. A short roll to the side, and I spun around, stabbing into its ankle with my spear.

It turned around ten meters later, enraged, before preparing another charge. I rolled to the side again, before cutting at its other ankle. This creature was too stupid to know when a tactic wouldn't work. It would keep charging me, and I would keep evading, until it dropped from blood loss.

It charged again, and I rolled to the side; and the creature grabbed me by the waist. Its other hand swung around, and ripped my spear out of my hand.

I was too dazed to react for the first few moments. How had this creature outsmarted me? Perhaps I had underestimated its intelligence; and then my instincts kicked in. I started kicking, biting, trying everything I could to get free of the monster holding me. The Minotaur was at least twice my size; there was no way I could break out.

Its other hand came around; it was going to break my neck. It was going to break my neck, and then move on. Hours later, I would think back to that thought; if only it broke my neck.

But no, the creature didn't break my neck. Instead, it grasped the bottom end of my orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, before pulling it over my neck. Now with nothing above the waist, another set of instincts, insane for the situation, made their way into my head, and I clenched my shoulders to cover my budding breasts.

The creature then flipped me upside down, clutching me by the stomach. I screamed as it began to pull off my pants, then my panties; but at the time, I didn't realize what was happening. It was too horrifying a concept for me to even consider.

And then, still held upside down, I saw its manhood.

That was possibly the most traumatizing moment of my life; being held upside down by a monster, whom from that point on I stopped seeing as an it, and more as a he. With his fully erect manhood mere inches from my face. I couldn't believe the size of it; at least twelve inches, probably more. And then the true horror of the situation came upon me.

'NO!' I screamed. 'NO! NO! NO!'

He ignored me, dragging me onto a nearby log. The Minotaur then pushed me onto it, my ass held in the air by one of his hands, the rest of me pressed down on it, splinters scratching my skin. I continued to scream as he experimentally touched the lips of my virgin pussy with the end of his cock.

My screaming reached its highest pitch, going from words to a mere sound, when the Minotaur entered me.

I sometimes fantasized about what my first time would be like. I imagined a strong man around my age, a tender lover who would place my pleasure before his own. A tender lover who would go slowly, and who would be just the right size. He would take his time with my hymen, making sure he wasn't breaking it too fast.

The Minotaur was strong, but not tender. He slammed into me with only his own pleasure in mind, thrusting at a pace I couldn't comprehend, filling my entire pussy; at the time, I thought he must be slamming into my womb.

Again, again, again. The Minotaur slammed into me over and over again, as I continued to scream. He didn't care; he just kept slamming into me. This wasn't something I could simply endure; I thrashed around, trying to break free, but he held me still.

At the three minute mark, my voice broke. I went through the rest of his fuck in complete silence; the Minotaur still seemed no closer to cumming.

At five minutes, he leaned in, hot breath on my bare neck. I flung my head back, trying to slam the back of my head into his; he grabbed my head with his hand, and pushed it back down.

And at the seven minute mark, my body betrayed me.

It started as a pleasurable sensation amid the pain. My walls were stretched from the rough, brutal fucking, and I thought I had lost all feeling down there, but that wasn't the case. Waves of pleasure, starting weak and reaching a crescendo, started emanating from my crotch; somehow, through a weak throat, despite all my efforts, I moaned.

The pleasure kept climbing until it took over my world. There was no camp, no Grover, no forest, no Minotaur. There was just me, and a cock pumping in and out of my pussy. I screamed into the night, a howl of pleasure with an ounce of pain. Despite all my efforts to do otherwise, I was enjoying this.

The Minotaur started to thrust faster and faster, and from what I had read, I realized what was happening.

'No...' I moaned. 'Not yet, please, not yet...'

He cummed, filling my pussy with his seed. He came, and came, and came, over and over again, until my stomach was bloated with the Minotaur's cum, and even then he continued to cum. It started spilling out, running down my bare legs, and collecting in a pool on the ground.

Finally, the Minotaur was finished. He pulled out, before turning his back on me and walking out into the woods.

They found me after twenty minutes of searching the woods around Camp Half Blood; several members of every cabin found me naked, lying against a log, bruised, battered, stomach bloated with cum, fucked until I couldn't even move my legs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No sex this chapter. I'm trying to make sure that the plot can carry the sex, instead of the other way around. If you want to skip to Annabeth getting fucked again, there will be a recap at the start of Chapter 3.

Chapter 2: An Unconventional Goal

I blinked my eyes open to the slow drift of midday sun through the folds of a tent. Bottles of what looked to be medicine lay on a table on the other side, a few of them open. The tent walls and roof were tall and wide, respectively, colored a checkerboard pattern alternating between red and white. That was what told me where I was - one of the medical tents.

My neck felt sore on the pillow. The rational part of me knew that I had to have been lying in there for at least a full day, likely more, for such stiffness to take effect. The irrational part of me wanted to return to the soft folds of unconsciousness. That part spoke of horrific memories, and that was the part which tried to keep me from returning to them.

It came back to me in a few moments. Border patrol, Grover and two others running from a minotaur. Me stepping in like a complete idiot, giving away my invisibility cap - once again, complete idiot - and hoping to take the minotaur on with just a spear. A complete and utter idiot.

It had grabbed me as I tried to wear it down just below my chest, and stripped away my clothes. The irrational part of me, while simultaneously trying to escape the memories, marvelled at how calmly I was going through them. Then the minotaur had forced himself on me.

That line of thought brought attention to my clothing, or rather my lack thereof. I was draped in a thin sheet that didn't do much against the cold - but then again, it was rarely cold in Camp Half Blood. I usually slept naked, so it didn't bother me, but the thought of what could have - or might have - been done to me while I was unconscious stood out in my mind.

'What more could they have done to you?' I muttered to myself.

The tent flap opened up as my medic entered - a woman, thank Olympus. She smiled upon seeing me awake, before carrying in a platter of food with small cubes of ambrosia. 'I thought you might be awake,' she said, still maintaining her smile.

'Silena,' I smiled back. While I held close to the belief that almost every daughter of Aphrodite was predestined to be a bitch, Silena had a constant optimism that never failed to brighten my mood. For a few moments the minotaur was completely gone from my mind. It was like the sun had stepped into the tent just to make me happy.

'Good morning, Annabeth. How are you feeling?'

'Fine, thanks,' I said. 'How-'

'A week,' she responded. 'I've gotten used to questions like that from my patients. And for a moment there, this was about to become a cliched medical drama. Look, there's something I need to ask,' she said, becoming serious for a few moments. 'How much do you remember about- there I go again. Grey's Anatomy, we have a new episode to submit!'

'Do you even watch that show? And I remember everything.'

'You seem awfully... calm about this.' She began lightly tugging at one of her blonde locks, looking at me for a reply.

'Should I be upset?' I gave her the reply. 'It happened, and in all honesty, it wasn't that bad.' I put a hand to my mouth. 'Wait... did I just say that? I'm sorry, that came out of my mouth wrong.'

'I expected this,' Silena muttered. 'Look, I hate to bring you bad news, but... what do you know about minotaurs that the myths don't mention?'

'Monster, born when Minos's wife fucked a bull- did I just say that? I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that-'

'Look, how did the Queen of Crete fall in love with the bull? You might want to sit down for-' Silena cut herself off. 'There I go again, more medical drama.'

'I'm already sitting. Now keep talking, what was that about that bull fucker?' I didn't bother apologizing this time.

'Poseidon originally sent the bull for Minos to sacrifice to him, but Minos refused. So Poseidon blessed it, and inadvertantly all its descendants, with addictive cum, then ordered it to rape the Queen. It did, and she came back to it the next day.'

'So what you're saying is-'

'And now,' Silena sighed, 'I have infected you with medical drama cliches. That minotaur cum rewrote how part of your mind works, and the longer you go without cum, the less control you will have over your urges. We've documented other cases, and they always start out the same way - one week of unconsciousness while it writes its way into your system. After that, it will slowly push your urges until you are compelled to find the minotaur and fuck it.

'Your language use is the first symptom - words related to sex cycle more quickly into your vocabulary the longer you go without minotaur cum, in place of more appropriate terms. Your sense of public decency decreases the longer you go without cum. And yes, it will keep getting worse.'

I wasn't sure what to call the emotion I was feeling at the time. A small part horror, a small part misplaced happiness, and a continental size chunk of confusion. So I let the rational side of my mind take over.

'Is there... is there any substitute?'

'For the first day after waking up, a small amount of regular cum will sate your addiction. The next day, you will need a much larger amount, or monster cum. After that, it will stabilize for about a week on monster cum, before you need the minotaur's cum. And if you can't get it within a week of that...'

'What?' I asked, cutting down on my sense of forboding.

'You will go insane,' Silena said.

A few awkward moments of silence stepped between us as I mentally digested this new information. 'Is there... is there a cure?'

'Yes,' Silena said. 'If you can find the original minotaur and bring it back to camp, the Hecate campers could neutralise the effects.'

'Him,' I muttered. 'The minotaur is a 'him'. Now when can I head out to find it?'

'I talked to Chiron, he said we could spare two campers to go with you. Clarisse and I volunteered.'

'Clarisse? That-' I was about to say 'bitch', but then another thought went through my head. Why would she volunteer to accompany me? Still, that showed another side to a woman I had long since marked in my head as simply 'the bully'. And the children of Ares were usually peerless fighters, a standard his daughters more than lived up to. The second part of what Silena said struck home.

'You? Look, Silena, I can't ask this of you.'

'Which is why I asked Chiron, and not you.'

I smiled. 'This conversation is getting more cliched by the sentence.'

'Well, we ought to get packing. The first day or so should be safe; Grover and the two people you rescued went out yesterday to find the lightning bolt. That should divert the monsters in the area towards them, while we slip out in the other direction.'

'First,' I said, 'where exactly is the minotaur?'

'Since it-'

'Don't dance around the word. Just say it - since 'he' deflowered, fucked, raped, pick one of the three - what happened?' Where had this anger come from? It must be the minotaur semen, but Silena's unwillingness to actually name what happened to me was getting on my nerves.

'All right. Since he raped you-' I found myself delivering an infectious grin at the word, one which was quickly returned in kind -'you have become spiritually linked to the minotaur. Wherever he goes, you will know. Close your eyes, and visualise it - sorry, him.'

I did, blinking my eyelids shut once, twice, three times. I took a deep breath to relax my throat muscles, sitting up into the lotus position with both legs folded underneath me. It was an old demigod technique first perfected by a Nepalese religious figure meant to master control over our unhealthy habit of prophetic dreams. While I won't claim to have mastered it, I wasn't an amateur either. I needed to feel the air on my skin to truly connect to my psychic self, and so I pulled off the sheet, leaving only empty space between me and the tent wall. Silena didn't react; she had seen me like this, and I had seen her like this, when I taught her to meditate properly.

And a moment later, I was looking down at myself from the ceiling. Only I wasn't me, and it wasn't me either. I was just an entity, and it was just a body. It was a completely nude body sitting cross legged on a medical bed. Its hair trailed down precisely to nipple length and no further, thin strands making contact. Its breasts were still budding, but were nearly a B-cup already. Given a few years, they would probably continue to grow to at least a D, possibly an E or even an F. This girl I was looking down was beautiful now, and would only mature into greater beauty later in life.

People who tell you to focus on any one thing while meditating are fools. To be in true meditation, you need to be aware of everything around you, but prioritize none of it. It was a skill Silena still hadn't mastered, allowing her to dip only slightly deeper than most demigods into her dreams. I, meanwhile, let my mind wander. I saw every detail, details I couldn't possibly have caught while awake. The slight blush of Silena's cheeks, and a vaguely pink aura surrounding her. Whispers from the wooden table of when it had been a great oak tree.

And a glowing line eminating from my body's crotch. It led through the tent wall, and without following it I knew where it would lead. A moment later, I returned to my body.

'The sea of monsters,' I muttered.

'I can have a boat ready in ten minutes,' Silena said. 'Do you know where in the sea of monsters?'

'The connection will get stronger the closer I get. We need something fast to get there before the addiction really kicks in.'

'Clarisse won't be happy about this. She was hoping for a short vacation from day to day camp life, not a voyage into the most hostile body of water this side of Jupiter's moons. And I'd still bet on the leviathans from the sea of monsters over them.'

A crooked smile made its way onto my lips. 'She knew what she signed up for. Now allow me to state our goal; to get to the sea of monsters in order for me to fuck and kidnap a motherfucking minotaur. Holy fuck, that sounds a lot less sane when I think about it.'

''Insane' is a bit of a strong word. How about... unconventional?' Smiles, as they say, are infectious.

'An unconventional goal, then. We might be putting it a bit lightly.'


End file.
